


[DMC5] 奥德赛 Odyssey [DV]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 前言：没有比漫无目的地徘徊更令人无法忍受的了。There is nothing worse than being always ways on the tramp.警示：DV；NK；片段灭文；笨拙不成熟的双向暗恋以及狗血误会；





	[DMC5] 奥德赛 Odyssey [DV]

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：没有比漫无目的地徘徊更令人无法忍受的了。  
There is nothing worse than being always ways on the tramp.

[1]  
Vergil看着被他儿子紧紧握着手的女性，斟酌了一下，鉴于他已经认错过一次（关于那个褐皮肤的工程师），这次开口他谨慎了一些。

“这是你的女性友人吗？”

男孩脸红了，瞬间表情丰富了不少，活灵活现，总算有了些年轻人的亚子，而不是一脸苦大仇深的纠结脸。

“这是我的女朋友，Kyrie。”

没人能察觉，但缠绕着Vergil的血管的确松懈了一圈，“你们什么时候生小孩？”他开口。

“父亲！”“哥！”

Vergil皱着眉被他的兄弟推走，虽然男人很不满，但他觉得天国的妈妈会喜欢看到这个男孩的。

“我不喜欢人类。”男人站在Fortune的海边说道，Dante保持了他的沉默，Vergil对人类怀有审慎和不信任，他呢？他们体内也留着人类一半的血，他想起Agnus问他人性的力量存在于何处，他并没有告诉他答案：因为脆弱，才如此竭力的在短暂的时间里去燃烧生命，追求没有得到的东西。

“Vergil。”他叫对方的名字，长达二十多年的疲惫对他内脏的挤压并不因海风的吹拂和兄弟的陪伴有所减少，“要一起回去吗？”

“我自己回去。”Vergil说道，拔出阎魔刀切开缝隙，衣袂消失在蓝紫色的光影里。Dante深吸了一口气，骑上了自己的摩托。

[2]  
听起来很奇怪，长久失踪的Vergil回归后反而是那个有着规律作息的人，他无比自然的睡在Dante的怀里，从深夜十二点到早上五点；而久居人类世界的猎人则睡不着——他会被浓厚的沥青和焦油所浸没，但他也会在疲倦里睁大眼睛看着黎明太阳的升起，光线透过折叠的百叶窗洒进来照亮屋子里漂浮的尘埃，他能听到呼吸声，冰凉而鲜活的肉体在他的臂膀中轻微起伏，细碎的吞咽在软骨下滑动，心在跳动、跳动。

为什么你平静的表情，却满是落寞呢？

说起来这个房间其实是一直给他的哥哥准备的，从他购入这家事务所的时候就置办下了一个空余的房间，然后就没有然后了。因为某个人一直都没有归来，所以屋里吃很多灰结满了蜘蛛网，被黑暗所污染。很久之后再次被打开，万幸在同样杂乱的事务所匹配下也就不那么显眼了，更没有引起什么过多的猜疑。Dante什么都没有给Vergil说。他的哥哥没有必要知道。过去的就让它过去吧，述说这些没道理的事对Dante来说堪比无病呻吟。

他们很少一起睡，谈论这个也不恰当，他们除了幼年也只有年轻时不足一年的纠缠，后来的两次重逢都被沉珂的血所掩埋——第三次也差点这样，若不是Nero的话——他喜欢抱着Vergil就和他喜欢草莓圣代一样。

斯巴达家的幼双子很早就在需要泉水开启的机关密道里分享彼此的身体和蒙昧无知的情意，爱抚、晃动和亲吻，他们并不会触碰彼此的生殖区，但毫无疑问他们已经萌发了性本能。那个时候Vergil还不会对草莓圣代有如此鄙夷的反感，Dante能在兄弟的嘴中尝到自己喜欢的味道。他想他这么多年都那么沉迷于草莓，就是因为他也在Vergil的唇上尝到了它。从童年开始，他就把自己对家、对性、对爱的所有期望，寄托在了他哥哥的身上，说不清是好是坏。

而当时他对Vergil的概念就是这是他唯一的兄弟，他还不知道那笼罩着阴影的未来，他会亲手将对方送向死亡，两次。

[3]  
Dante从无法向警方求助的年轻人手中接过为数不多的酬金的时候，Vergil站在一台破旧的避孕套自动售货机旁等着他，提着阎魔刀，古典完美的男人搭配着堕落的现代文明，像一个荒谬的赛博朋克梦境。

“你至少少收了他一半。”Vergil冷不丁的说。

“他不是很有钱。”

“这不是理由，我既然也协助了你，我要求拿到完整的酬劳。”

“嘿我可以把这些都给你。”Dante晃了晃手中的钞票，他是真心的。

Vergil斜了他一眼，没有作声。Dante跟着蓝黑色风衣的高挺男人的，“我帮这些人做事，除了杀恶魔没有别的想法。如果你和我一起工作的话，也不要有太高的要求，他给我的还有假币呢，我估计，哈，你自己都不知道吧。这个人没染毒，没滥交，没糟蹋自己，钱是自己赚的，就已经很不错了。”

Vergil看过来的眼睛不会比这片贫民区灰蒙蒙的天空更亮。“这于我无关。”

还没离去的年轻人战战兢兢的举起手，“…我的工资被扣留了大半，其实我本来是可以给全的。”

“被哪？”Vergil望过去。

年轻人缩了缩脖子，“我在街角的酒吧当酒保，每次能拿到一半我就心满意足了。”

阎魔刀被提起的半截的时候Dante的小心脏差点罢工，他的脑海里突然想到他砍断的某座斜拉大桥，让他背负了至少一百年年的分期债务，至今还是笔死账。

“我谦卑的请求你不要把别人的大楼给切了。”Dante想起上个月退税日他老哥对市政大厅磨刀霍霍，扬言‘我并没有用过它的公共服务为什么要交税’的理直气壮的模样就抚胸口。但Vergil已经风一般的冲进了战场，面对一群懵逼的打手就差说出“我，Vergil，打钱”。

Vergil成了这片地区——对，这儿距离Devil May Cry只有两条街十五分钟步行路程所以Dante的事务所也包括在内——新的保护费大佬，虽然魔剑士根本无知无觉。

Dante发出一声笑声，懒散又风流。

那些谎言、贪得无厌，从来无法侵染这个男人。

[4]  
其实Dante在事务所上下了很多功夫，特别是在Vergil和他住在一起后，他尽力清扫掉所有的垃圾，重新换上颜色温暖的壁纸，在楼梯和二楼铺上地毯，即使Vergil不会换上他为他准备的拖鞋，他也喜欢听靴子的鞋帮踩过毛茸茸的絮须摩擦的响动。他在给窗户装好新的马赛克玻璃时呛的打喷嚏，不过Vergil满意的眼神毫不掩饰，碎片投射在他的眼廓有若层叠的斑斓油彩。他哈出一口气。

Vergil明显在想更多他觉得更重要的事，比如这周内必须要把电费交了他们已经拖欠了半个月了；他一直在用Dante的洗发液现在瓶子已经快要见底了，需要去超市一趟看看有没有促销；Dante这周已经买了一次披萨了他得盯着因为他命令他的弟弟一个月只能买4次披萨或者草莓圣代；大扫除前天才做可以缓几天，但今天必须要扫地，还要把用光的油漆桶扔到有害垃圾箱里；厨房是一团糟他们还没有打理，Vergil尝试去烤一个面包但他放进去的是微波用塑料盘，随后他出门买牛奶，20分钟后他回来闻到诡异的石蜡味，打开烤箱发现盘子已经完全塌陷在金属烤架上了；他归来后还没有找Nero要回他的书，他们本该有的对话被无限推延了几个星期之久，他需要亲自看一眼Nero过的怎么样；他还要在周围走一走看看还有没敢胆惹事的坏小子。

而Dante正靠着他睡觉，头顶贴在他的大腿旁，上边张脸盖着折扣券杂志，微张着嘴像个白痴。两条无处安放的大长腿垂在沙发扶手的边缘。

Vergil漫不经心的摸了一下Dante的脖子，奔涌的血液昭示着不论发生什么事都依然蓬勃的生命力，他的手搁在兄弟的脑袋旁，看着沉睡的脸，慢慢的俯下身去，在对方舒展的胡茬下巴上落下一个吻。有那么一刻他希望Dante能摘下杂志醒过来，用明亮的蓝眼睛看他，用手去抚摸他的胸口，用嘴巴吸吮他的下身。

披萨的味道，汗水，须后水，未消退的密封胶，火药和铁，恶魔凌虐的本能。

他觉得是不管怎样，是迷失在漫漫长路上，或是葬送掉所有希望，他终究是保护了他，也得以让自己看到光明的可能性。

Dante是他唯一的兄弟，如果斯巴达的长子不站在最前面，扛住所有用心险恶的恶魔，还能有谁？魔界在那十几年间，都以为只有一个‘斯巴达之子’，那就就是Vergil。

他从不后悔自己的选择，也从不恐惧自己的丧钟。这是他的命运，背负着长子，哥哥的身份死去

Vergil停下自己的胡思乱想，眯着眼睛打量着挂在墙上少儿不宜的恶魔头颅。身体内部的压抑让他觉得自己像个愚蠢的年轻人，他并不打算释放它，这是成年人的忍耐，对于贬低自身的拒绝。他颇为嫌弃的推开了Dante的脑袋。

[5]  
Dante一个人担惊受怕，Vergil在亲他诶。不过是下巴？他是装作继续睡什么都不知道还是emmmm？？？但他敏锐又无误的感受到，Vergil对他并没有过多的情意，他们要像年轻一样张狂，用肾上腺素刺激神经末梢，把命运搅合在一起不死不休？他今年四十有五，他的脸被年轮所侵蚀，他的脾性早已燃烬，他还狂的起来吗？

而Vergil，依旧无暇，推倒痛苦和折磨的墓碑站在他的身边，岁月过后的稍许温和让男人低垂的眉眼更加美丽。他在Vergil疑惑的看向他的时候笨拙的咳嗽，他的哥哥咧开嘴对他露出一个森冷的笑警告他快点去洗碗。

Dante舔了一下自己的犬齿，别看Vergil牙齿挺齐整的，其实单单侧切牙就尖的可以咬断筋骨血肉。从年轻的时候，就是这样的了。

那个夜晚，那个和他相貌一样的年轻人站在大门口，门板躺在他的脚下，月光从他的背后照进来，牛奶色的皮肤让他看起来像个贵族小少爷，还有那傲慢的扬起的下巴，梳在背后的头发。也许又是一个冒牌货，也许不是，但那条项链，那条项链。

“Dante，你已经没礼貌到见到你的哥哥都不打招呼了吗？”

对方的声音有一种刻意压低的粗糙，Dante慵懒的从椅子上跳下来，一只手扛着叛逆一只手撑着桌子前倾。

“我怎么知道你是不是真的？”

他装模作样的也把头发往后一抹，幻影剑奔袭过来，把他打的落花流水。他的兄弟勾起嘴角像个混蛋，冷凛的锐气和阎魔的雪白刀刃很是相配。穿着笔直熨烫过的蓝色大衣的人走过来，一脚踩在他勃起的裤子上，还恶毒的碾了几下。

“Dante，你真是下流。”Vergil半蹲下来，掏出Dante东西的手和握住阎魔刀柄的姿势没两样。

接下来的几个月Vergil时不时的出现在他的面前，事务所，后巷，野外，战场，别人的家，Vergil总是能找得到他。他们‘交流’的方式很不怎么和谐，他抵着Vergil死命的操干，血混合着白沫出现在他们交合的地方。他们都不知道如何正确的去爱，去做爱，只是凭着本能压榨对方。又年轻又笨拙。

他们在最开始的时候抓挠对方，像是要撕下对方的一只手或者一条腿才罢休。Dante在狂热的冲撞中蕴含着他自己都没有察觉的恐慌。在Vergil用颤抖的身体抱住他，对他咬牙切齿的念叨着‘你是我的’之际，灵魂的激荡才停歇下来。

Dante也很难说明他是怎么看这么一个突然冒出来的‘哥哥’的，他爱他吗？他的确贪念对方的身体，皱着眉忍耐的Vergil，捅穿他的Vergil，打败他的Vergil，厉害的Vergil，爪子危险的放在他的后颈上的Vergil，作为此刻更为弱小的一方，他感受到被掌控的、生的真实。

最后Vergil抓着破碎的棉絮想要爬上塌了的床，Dante从后面抱住他，把脑袋埋在哥哥背后凹陷的曲线里，下巴正好抵着第七节脊骨。Vergil顿住，回首拍了拍他的头。这个动作也许会持续那么几秒，Vergil细长冰冷的手指埋在他鸡窝一般汗湿的白毛里，而男孩闭上眼睛。这是他们难得都安静的时刻。其余的时间他们一个在嘶吼，一个在咒骂。

他们之间只有很少的东西是爱情，更多的是对于对方的执念和牵绊；但只有在这个人面前，他们才敢放心的展现自己小小的柔弱，近似于撒娇。

Dante有很多不喜欢Vergil的理由，明明都是穷光蛋Vergil的衣服都是魔力变出来的还死撑着说要看住他。Dante和三教九流混迹了这么长时间，也是最看不惯Vergil这种假正经的角色。更别提Vergil对他莫名其妙的的愧疚，问题是Vergil想用这点愧疚来操控他也不知道他哪来的自信。

什么呀，和他一样大，却处处都在命令他简直是指挥系毕业的哥哥。

但他需要他。

Vergil出现又离去，Dante都还是茫然无觉的状态。Vergil会不会有什么危险？抱歉那会他傻缺的小脑瓜子完全不会去思考这种哪怕包含了一点‘关爱’的问题。

又过去几个月，半边脸被侵蚀的教士带来Vergil的邀请函。从此他们走上完全相反的道路，如同从同一个点出发的两条直线，从第一次见面之后，就渐行渐远。他们必须独自展开旅程。

[6]  
Dante从一个小屁孩成长为一个成熟的男人，各方面的，最糟糕的事也不过是第二次杀死自己的兄弟。他喝了很多很多的酒，每打开一个酒瓶，杯中的倒影都是那个人。

他的事务所本来就不是处在一个很干净的地方，藏污纳垢不仅让他的钱包满意，也让恶魔满意，一个谁谁谁失踪不会被很快发现的地界。他接单子，然后他的钱包就更满意了，一个良性循环。

露着后背涂着口红辨不清性别的人倚在门口朝他吐烟圈，“你没有需求吗？”

Dante躲开试图拨弄他刘海的手，诚实的开口，“我有。只是你不够吸引我。”

他洗完澡，毛巾在头发上一抹，走出浴室门时看到镜子中的自己，看着看着就笑了起来，笑着笑着就冷下了脸。他对着镜子自渎过，觉得自己活像个恶心的变态，他硬的发痛，可他也的确没有找个洞捅一捅的念头。

他有一种想法，那就是没有Dante，也没有Vergil，其实斯巴达家只有一个独生子存在；但命运女神强行把一个婴孩掰成两半，然后重塑，那么他们的存在只会二者有其一，如同滩涂上的潮来汐往，此消彼长；Dante的太阳冉冉升起，那Vergil的辰星就会渐渐熄灭，像是失去光芒的蜉蝣一样被埋葬进腐烂的树叶深处。

他从那之后就再也没睡好过。

[7]  
Dante看着Vergil挥刀，他站在一旁磨洋工。男人的杀戮带有纯洁的对抗性，他接受挑战，然后杀死对方。冷漠、凶残，充满暴虐，没有任何同情心。如此肆意妄为，如此骄纵轻狂。

他们的日常生活也并不平静，Vergil并不是一个脾气很好的人，剑士能斩断恶魔，却无法处理生活中的摩擦；在Dante眼中这算的上反复无常了，Vergil突然暴起的怨戾和狠辣，还有诸多极端血腥行为，让他们的事务所全然没有‘正常人’生活的姿态。

但这还是他的兄弟，他从小就眷恋着的人。

Dante觉得自己还是能忍受现在的生活的，他和Vergil在一起的就很开心，看到Vergil就能笑出来。他也不指望Vergil能做什么。就像养着一只猫（虽然这只猫凶了一些），难道指望Vergil给他叼回来一只老鼠吗？

而且真魔人的形态潜伏在他的身体里后，他的感官得到了进一步的延伸，现在他可以说他终于有了个劳什子‘哥哥雷达’的东西了，他能闻到Vergil的味道，整个事务所都是Vergil无差的存在，八千米高山上冰冷辛辣的雪，只是呼吸就足以划破鼻腔。他原来只会觉得他老哥真他妈好看，现在他更多的能从这个人身上嗅到美味，像是泄露的糖浆罐子。

他觉得自己有信心和能力压制住Vergil，哪怕是很短的时间。撕开男人的裤子，留下靴子，分开他的大腿，进入，Vergil会夹紧他，用大腿，用后面，彻底的绞死。

[X]

这是一堂课程，是Nero第一次和Dante还有Vergil一起做任务。男孩看起来就像是要慷慨就义，Vergil就是那个刽子手。Dante躲在一边偷笑，被白发的年轻猎人瞪视了过来，Vergil不咸不淡的扫了两人一眼。

偏僻的小镇聚集了数十只Empusa，在魔界大门关闭的当下算的上是大单子了。跑得最快的红魔石螳螂从网中溜了出去，最快冲出去的是蓝衣的半魔，那一刻他是手起刀落的猎杀者，摒弃一切花俏，次元斩扫过的地方寸草不生。

“Empusa是魔界少有的群居恶魔，”Dante晃晃悠悠跟上来的时候比心急火燎的Nero慢了一拍，他老哥一本正经的试图当个老师，“Empusa，Green Empusa，Red Empusa，一般而言由女王统领。如果不追踪那些逃亡的，它们很可能回去报信。这些虫子是锱铢必较的典范。”

“群居？”虽然不知道为什么他父亲要提起这个话题，但Nero是个会捧场的好孩子。

“如果根据魔界传闻的话，最多的有将近千只的。不过我最多只见过百只。我建议一般不要刻意去冲散它们的族群，后续会很麻烦。如果在魔界缺乏食物，我推荐贝希摩斯，它的肉质很不错。”

Nero想起那个横冲直撞捆慢锁链的怪兽，皱着脸露出难受的表情。

“因为你没有机会从我这学到这些东西，你需要多看。”Vergil停顿了一下，似乎在考虑措辞的妥当，“你和Dante…杀死它们不是最主要的，首先要做的是如何压制它们。特别是一些大型的猎物，比如歌莉娅。如果想要活的强大，你就要避免成为一个投机分子，你必须知道你的每一个动作都要做什么，每一步行动又会消耗多少体力。当你不狩猎的时候，记得养精蓄锐。”男人的眉头耸起，看向站在一旁的弟弟，“你在笑什么？”

Dante赶紧用双手的食指在嘴巴前比了个‘X’。

Nero在他们回来后曾小声嘀咕着问他，Vergil是怎么一个人？

是非常厉害的人。

是敢独自一人，行走在魔界死棘之地，以夺走生命为目的挥动冰雪刀刃的男人。

他会想Vergil在魔界过的是什么样的生活，挥刀、屠戮。每杀一个恶魔，就会有新的复仇者替代上来。恶魔们对背叛者的仇恨如此深入骨髓，历经两千年丝毫不变，报复至斯巴达留在魔界的儿子身上。而Vergil，只能杀下去，一直杀下去，周而复始，循环不尽，无止无休。他逐渐忘记了痛苦，忘记了软弱，，忘记了同情，就像恶魔一样，不知道自己为何而战。

其实这个方法没有什么错，在被杀死之前把要杀你的对手干掉就安全了，Vergil也是这么想的，直到他把自己置于了一个相当不利的境地，遇上了一个比他强大他无法即刻杀死的人，他就遭殃了，他被整个人----折断了。

不可否认且无法明说的，Vergil的一部分死在了Qliphoth的枝台上，那场三只魔兽和Dante的战斗中，Vergil的噩梦连同他的黑暗过去也因此泯灭在飞洒的石灰粉一样的树界崩塌里。Dante一直没有问Vergil还记得吗，他连试探一下都不敢，深渊末日已经远去，那么隐秘的回忆也休要再提，安享平静的生活不好吗？

[8]  
即使Vergil已经适应了大部分人类世界的生活，他还是有要求的，安静，绝对的安静，特别是在他睡觉的时候。当窗外一阵警笛声鸣过的时候，Vergil挺直坐了起来，面容阴冷的像是要杀人。从兄弟脸上看出了明显的 ‘扰我睡眠者死’这几个大字的Dante也赶紧坐了起来一把搂住了他道德观念为零的老哥，“哥哥哥哥你冷静一点！”

“把他们全杀了就安静了。”Vergil杀气蓬蓬的说，Dante脑袋打结，还没等他回过神，Vergil已经踩到了地板上，Dante想要抓住他，就在他伸手的那一刻，屋子里涌出一阵光芒，流转的不属于两人的魔力出现在Vergil的身下，下一秒，Vergil消失了。

Dante的手还是保持着悬停在半空的动作，他的自我控制顷刻间崩盘，Vergil去哪了？

Vergil在时候，Dante脑子里的那根弦就一直是松着的，Vergil不在，弦就绷紧了，太紧了，他的头骨发痛，胃里塞了块笨重的石头，酸液滚上他的喉咙。

[9]  
Dante和Vergil会有矛盾吗？可以说有也可以说没有，也许发生在Vergil花了连自己都不知道的数额买回来一本Dante看不懂的书（猎人只能安慰自己还好没出现什么杀人抢书的社会新闻），也许发生在Dante在Vergil不在的时候接连买了绝对超过4次的披萨。半魔的长子可不会徒费口舌，他的嘴巴里不会吐出毒液，只会吐出火焰。Dante这个时候一般很少说话，他自认为没有肆无忌惮攻击Vergil的权力。Vergil化身冰箱放冷气的时候，麻木和沉重渗透进他的身体里。他想要更多，超过了他目前拥有的安稳生活。

Dante有段时间是不畏死的，他沉迷于伤害自己，让自己流血，让恶魔攻击到他，让自己的脑海陷入深海一样的静谧空虚，直到再度醒来，看到孤独的世界。但Nero出现了，Vergil的儿子，他的大侄子，他就不想死了，他要看着这个孩子长大。他哥哥留下的遗产。

如何纪念一个死去的人，一张照片？一个视频？不，这些都没有。只有一把断裂又修复的刀，还有一个不知道自己身份的孩子。他看到相似的背影，才知道梦破碎是什么样的声音。

Vergil看着披萨盒子睥睨着看他开口，“你想要什么？”

Dante愣了一下摇了摇头，“我要的你给不起。”

这个清冷的男人认真的看着他说，“你怎么知道我给不起？”

然后Dante就走上前去亲吻那张微开的唇，凝视着一张惊讶的表情时苦笑，“我想你能像我爱你一样爱我。”他想控制自己的语调，比起倾述更像是咆哮。人类外表下的呻吟的恶魔妄图撕碎一切。

他曾经想要很多东西，想要披萨，想要自己的事务所，想要正常的生活，想要钱，想要朋友。他忘了自己的家，也忘了Vergil，他一恢复记忆Vergil就出现了，他又觉得理所当然，所以他不要求他的兄弟，他以为他们会一直在一起。直到现实打了他狠狠的一巴掌，所有的道都走向晦暗的末路。在Qliphoth上他再度和他的半身相遇，他只想要Vergil在他身边，他只想和Vergil在一起。

他看见Vergil闭上了嘴，皱着眉看他。Dante的心中荒凉而空明，他这句话憋了很多年，只是这次实在撑不住，溢出来了一点。

他不怪他，Vergil的无声无所谓伤害，只是他的哥哥无法理解而已。

[10]  
“我父亲呢？”登门的Nero疑惑的问，把伴手礼放在沙发旁的小茶几上。

“不知道。”Dante盖着书本搭着双腿懒洋洋的说。他好几天没接到任何消息了，Vergil也没有回来，他胸腔的深处有一块在鸣动，Vergil就在这个世界的某一处，安全无恙，就是没有回来，事务所里的味道在进一步消散，他脸上的书是最浓厚的一本。

“你们吵架还是打架了？”Nero翻了个白眼。

“他不见了。”书从Dante的眼皮上滑下来。

Nero站在原地愣了一下，像是在确定Dante是不是在开玩笑，男孩结结巴巴的开口，“那你还不去找他？”

“如果他想回来的话他会回来的。”Dante冷硬的说，如果能够停下来就好了，停止二十多年的追逐，他受不了了，他追不上Vergil。

“草Dante你有毛病！？最想让他回来的不就是你吗！”Nero瞪着他不可理喻的样子环起双手，“我才不管你们这些乱七八糟的事，我要我的父亲回来！”

Dante无力应付指责他的小孩，电话铃声打断了他一切烦恼，“Devil May Cry——”

“Dante。”

Vergil。

Dante承认他没能控制住从椅子上蹦起来的举动，“Vergil？”

“……你在哪个城市？我不记得了。”

Vergil被迫承认了一个事实，他的方向感并不好，每次他都是凭着魔力感应去寻找。“我在…”他望了一眼战战兢兢的大肚子男人和妇人，对方立马给他提供答案，“…所罗门群岛。”

继承了不自知血脉的异国人走投无路，用来历不明的魔法阵去召唤恶魔之王，没想到却成功了，而且还是就近取材，直接拎来了距离一个大洋的新晋魔王。还好也是说英语的。

对于Vergil的生活来说这和机械降神没两样。

这家人的女儿被暗示淫邪的元素山羊恶魔所操控，一个照面就被次元斩劈成了渣。Vergil好歹还知道他弟弟所在的地方是英国，两万多公里的距离偏差太大，Vergil至少要先知道Dante在哪。

在这个小国家找到一张国际电话卡可不是件容易的事，Vergil心里还念着Dante企图拦着他的事呢，“我想做什么是我的事，别以为你打败了我你就可以指使我！

Dante陷入了微妙的沉默，Vergil永远痴迷于武力上的胜负从没有改变过，他的哥哥怎么能同时平衡聪明和愚蠢。

他该不该庆幸Vergil没有开口就问‘你为什么还呆在事务所没动？’只要呆在原地，Vergil来找他的时候，至少可以知道回家的路。

[11]  
Vergil从另一个大洲杀了回来，经过几次跳跃又进了事务所的门，Dante等在里面，想着给他哥一个拥抱会不会被接受，没想到Vergil站在了他面前。

“我不知道你在想些什么。”很奇怪这居然是Vergil说出来的，惯常都是Dante搞不懂Vergil在想什么，“你爱我？可我们本来就应该在一起。”

我们本来就会在一起。

Vergil的表情纹丝不动没有破绽，但也的确有些疑惑，仿若Dante困扰的一切都是笑话。

他的力量和骄傲，他的不甘和悔恨，他的罪孽和业障，全都无奈的走向了终点。Vergil在最后呼唤了他兄弟的名字，他的执念带来了回归和新的可能。

“Dante，没有你给我的支撑，我是无法站在这里的。”

“我是因为你才能继续活下去。”

年长半魔曾经怨怼过对方得来不费吹灰之力的强大力量，时时刻刻想要杀了对方去缓解自己对于命运的不甘和诅咒。但他同时也艳羡Dante没有顾虑的存在，鲜活明亮的生命。他的死路上，也怀着对另一半自己能够快乐的祈盼。

[12]  
草原上的公狮会结盟，它们会迁徙很多次，最后到离出生地非常远的地方，但它们终其一生都会在一起。

Dante的愧怍，同情和怜悯是一丁点也触动不了Vergil的。是共鸣，是混血种族难以死去的生命，可以无限承担的痛苦，这些其他人无法体会的事物，他只能和Vergil分享，迫使双子必须走到另一人的身边。如果没有Vergil，他就只能一辈子孤独的呆在海沟深处。但Vergil回来了，这个唯一能和他平等交流的人，即使一个在南洋一个在大绿海，他也会顺着洋流洄游去往他的方向。

他以为Vergil什么都不懂，其实不懂的是他。

[13]  
Dante含着泪去亲吻Vergil，他的胸口轻盈的可以飞起来，他怎么能忽视Vergil的保护欲，他的责任感；他怎么忘了，Vergil是那么一个任性又骄矜的人？

他琢磨着他老哥什么都说了，还是有隐瞒的。恐怕也是有那么一份渴望是被他杀死，然后好摆脱掉一切。所以才会睡梦里，都是那么落寞的表情。

他给了Vergil错误的暗示，他愧疚又忍耐的眼神，他不能用那些卑微的贬责去否定Vergil之前一切的所作所为，他的哥哥一直在努力，虽然方向不对，然后全部白给。

惜败于我的你，被抢走仇敌的你，死去的你，失去了战斗目标的你。如果Vergil只能靠着Dante的意义而活会怎样？猎人为这种病态的想法亢奋，这个目光只会流连在他身上的Vergil，他会有把他做成蝴蝶标本的冲动，永远的保存下来。

Dante吻着Vergil泛红的手肘和膝盖，他觉得自己学会了去阅读Vergil，他老哥摆放在一旁向上翘起的小指，绷紧的大腿内侧，他去亲Vergil抿的死紧的唇，暖融的舌尖到底是撬开了冰山的大门。他把Vergil横抱到床上，布料上裹杂Vergil不喜欢的繁杂气味，沉珂的血，汗液，皮革，枪与剑的润滑油脂，

Vergil看着Dante摸出一瓶防晒霜，“为什么需要这种东西？”他身体有点发烧，但并非意识全无。

Dante想到，他们还是个毛头小伙子的时候的确没有用过这种东西。“为了润滑。”他还是解释道，“不然我两个都不好受。”

Vergil勉强同意了把乳黄色的膏体挤进他的屁股，那些滑腻的水和油的确方便了Dante的手指进出。宽大的掌心向上，三根手指摸到了不起眼的凸起的小肉块，那一瞬间Vergil的身体就弹跳了一下，Dante按住了他的腰，把手指张开成剪刀状。

他把枕头和脱下来的大衣挪过来垫在Vergil的腰间，抬高了对方，利用上位和体重的优势一点点的挤进了他老哥的后面。Vergil的体内也在逐步升温。他在推进的时候亲吻着Vergil的喉结去分散他的注意力，软骨在他的唇齿间滑动，随即他发现这是个坏主意因为Vergil明显更为紧张了，包含了被威胁到了的愤怒，尖利爪子刺入了他侧肩的血肉中，一瞬间Dante差点叫出来。弟弟只好稍微直起身把那只手抓过来亲吻濡湿的掌心。Vergil去摸自己无人照料的前端，Dante同样把手覆盖上去，但冲撞的男人还是不得劲，手臂一伸将将Vergil整个身子带起骑在了他身上，他也由此进入了更深的地方，坐在上方的男人被折磨着头昏眼花，向后仰去，腹部和胸口曲折出一个拱形的弧度，全身打开去欢迎Dante的进入。

猎人几乎是在顷刻间魔人化了，骤然壮硕的东西让Vergil叫了出来，蓝色的眼睛像是朦胧的彩色玻璃。恶魔再次把自己的兄弟压倒，庞大数倍的躯体笼罩住还是人形的Vergil像是一把雨伞。几百公斤的重量压碎了不堪重负再次光荣退休的床架，差点被压的吐血的Vergil也在狂躁中魔化了，激荡的魔力还有一条飞舞的尾巴毫不留情的抽向Dante的背，专门攻击鳞甲之间的皮肉间隙。

Dante压制住他的哥哥，任凭Vergil本能性的挣扎也没有用，他甚至分心注意到Vergil露出的獠牙内长有倒刺的小舌头，有一种血腥的可爱感。最后如他所愿的被绞紧在了最里面，这个时候他们反而由对抗转为了拥抱，如同交缠的水藻，同样的水光潋滟在蔚蓝的大海上。他们都变回了原来的样子，Dante小心翼翼的把自己拔了出来，没有多少液体跟着被带出，他和Vergil躺在满是木屑和飘零着的布料的地板上，等待余韵过去。

长时间的魔人化让他们筋疲力尽，Vergil踢了踢Dante的小腿，开口时理直气壮，“我饿了。去给我找点吃的。”

“冰箱里只有酸奶了，桑葚味的。”Dante回忆了一下他们的存货，除开披萨和草莓圣代，“或者我们可以叫外卖。”

他们叫了外卖，起司面包里夹了德国火腿和煎鸡蛋，华夫饼上堆着小塔一般高的冰淇淋淋上巧克力酱，还有柠檬水和可乐。

进食后Vergil抓过地上揉成咸菜的红衣大衣擦嘴，Dante心疼的看着这可能是有史以来最昂贵的‘纸巾’。大恶魔的胃被填满了，又恢复了冷淡乖张的样子，看起来和周围的一切格格不入，但Dante还记得他们之间无比和洽的吻，Vergil平静的接纳他，而他歪斜了头，天衣无缝。

拜他人间的生活和友人所赐，Dante花了很长很长的时间去学会如何去爱，去表达爱，同时还有如何慰藉破碎的自己；现在这些东西终于派上用场了，他可以去安抚Vergil了。他知道Vergil想要这个。他们可以很和洽的走下去，而不是像年少那样分道扬镳，酿成二十年的苦果。

[14]  
0---1/A---Z/Alpha---Omega

他们去Nero和Kyrie还有Nico的小家聚餐，Dante坐在椅子上和他的小迷妹商业互吹，穿着红色的大衣带着被赠与的帽子，像个闪闪发光的海盗船长。他们用餐完后和小朋友告别，Vergil惯例想拔出阎魔刀，Dante拉住了他，拍了拍摩托的后坐，Vergil看了他一眼，抬高腿坐了上去。

Dante的后坐坐着Vergil，他的兄弟，爱人，半身。他不用侧过头就可以看见搭在他肩头的白洁手腕。他等待他的时间漫长而孤独，像是蜷缩在黑夜里，连体温都是冰凉的。直到终于有一天，他抓到了蓝色的衣袖。从此以后，一切都是平静。

他就突然想抱Vergil，他并没有尝试去制止这样的想法，于是他将摩托开往了郊外人迹罕至的未开发区停了下来，Vergil疑惑的看他。Dante跨下车子去抱他的兄弟，“等等Dante…”冰冷的男人在粗暴渴求的亲吻中吞下了拒绝的话语，容忍了他弟弟的猴急和不合时宜的高涨性欲。

长达几分钟的唾液交换后Dante抬起头，眼睛在夜色中有点黑，他眨眨眼睛，试探性的对Vergil笑了笑，年长的哥哥皱着眉头，在看到Dante一幅渴求到上火，却又顾忌着他的想法不敢直接上手的模样就柔和了眉间的山峰。他觉得Dante这个样子有一种少年人的野蛮性感，让人着迷到无以复加。

天体走过大半截路程后Dante的脑袋搁在Vergil的肚子上，他的哥哥倚着摩托，梳理着他略长的头发，月亮在头顶上结霜。钢铁的工具上依然留有一些余温还未消退，他们保持着一个固定频率的呼吸。

“我爱你。” 看着Vergil的眼睛，这句话从Dante的嘴里冲出来，他这句话攒在时空胶囊里很多年，而他就像个忘记了开启时间的人。

Vergil看着Dante，嘴唇微动，给出了认真的回答，“我也爱你。”他看见Dante的眼睛亮了起来，像是圣诞树下拆出自己想要的礼物的孩子。这让长子的心暖化了一些，有那么一刻他想加重说‘我非常爱你’，但他还是不习惯如此展露，因此他停了下来，再次把注意力转移到把Dante狗一样的杂毛理成一个规矩的样子的事情上。 

“欢迎回来。”Dante软软的嘟哝说，蜂蜜罐撕开了上面的油皮纸。

奥德修斯跨越伟大航路和旅途，离开二十年之后又回到故乡来了。他悲苦的命运使他形体改变，先是破碎羸弱的诗人，然后又恢复为强壮的剑士。

但他终究是回到了家。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面：我果然不能咕，一咕就开始鸽（。（没错我说的就是某篇翻译）
> 
> 如果不出意外，这应该是我在大号发的鬼泣相关的最后一篇（？）正经文，因为要开学了嘛（这个理由真是有理有据令人信服）
> 
> 谢谢所有喜欢过我这个逻辑不清、情节不明、白字大王、无病呻吟的傻缺作者的小天使们（再此鞠躬）
> 
> 谢谢大家。


End file.
